Control
by Brew.Shadow.Wolf
Summary: Vivianne Istrai is your everyday, average country girl. Well as average as you can get when you shift into a wolf. Much to her dismay her mother moves them from Scottsboro, Alabama to live with her quirky grandmother in Maxville Metropolis. Going to Sky High she make new friends reconnects with old ones and learns she might not be in as much control as she thought.
1. Airplane rides and Baggage Claim

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sky High, or any of the characters in it. I only own Vivianne, her mother Silvia, her dog, and Eddie. I own the names of Louise and Melissa, but not the characters, because they are characters in the original movie who did not have real names so I gave them ones to suit the story. I have been reading fanfiction for a long time, so if you are a writer and recognize something that may resemble something from your story, I'm sorry it was not intentional. Please forgive me. Now enough of me talking, on with the story.

Maxville Metropolis… big cities, nice suburbs, shopping malls, movie theaters, and totally out of my comfort zone; I've been to the city a few times during the summers as a child, but I have never been much of a city girl, I even avoided going into town with my mother as much as possible. See I used to live in the more rural part of Scottsboro, Alabama, we had 3 acres of land surrounded by trees perfect for free running, the air was clear, and at night you could see every single star in the sky… it was beautiful… I'm really going to miss it, but hey when money gets you down you go where you can actually make a living.

Vivianne stared intently at the seat in front of her on the airplane; they were about an hour away from Maxville Metro airport. She gripped the arm rests of her seat even harder if possible, seeing as she was still white knuckling it since the last time they hit turbulence about two hours ago. "Vivi, sweet pea you really should really loosen up on your arm rests you're really close to ripping them off."

Viv let out a strained whine. "I can't help it mama… I don't like this… at any second this damned contraption could fall out of the sky then we'd all die." When she spoke her voice was a little higher than normal.

"Don't be to dramatic sweet pea if you'd take a chance to relax, you'd see how soothing the ride is." Her mom responded stroking Viv's dark brown hair trying to calm her down. Viv turned her head looking at her mother's calm face with her fear filled one.

"Mama if I was meant to be up in the air I would have been born with wings or the power to fly, but do I have either of those things? No I don't, remind me why we couldn't drive again…" Vivianne snapped at her mother, her pale green eyes flashing yellow for a split second.

"Vivianne Charlotte Istrai! I am going to pretend you did NOT just take that tone with me because I know you're scared, but you need to relax." Silvia chided her daughter and sighed. "An 8 hour flight is a lot better than a 3 day + drive." She added speaking in a softer tone.

"True, especially with your sense of direction, we'd be calling Nana at all hours for help." Viv joked, finally relaxing a bit; loosening her grip on the arm rests, until she felt the plane bump again. "Oh shit!" she squeaked and tightened her grip again when a voice came over the loud speaker.

"Ladies and gentleman if you will please be seated and fasten your seat belts we will be landing in Maxville Metro soon, we hope you had a nice flight, thank you for flying Southwest Airlines."

"On thank god I have to pee." Vivianne mumbled not worried about buckling her seat belt seeing as she hadn't gotten up or unbuckled the seat belt the entire flight.

20 minutes later

"Baggage claim… Baggage claim… if I was baggage claim where would I be…?" Vivianne mumbled pushing her way through the crowd of people. While she went to the bathroom her mom went ahead to baggage claim so they wouldn't miss their bags and now Viv was regretting her decision not to hold it for a few minutes longer seeing as she was completely and utterly lost. Sighing, she finally decided to ask someone getting frustrated. She stopped and looks around her and stopped the first person that looked like they worked her. "Pardon me sir, but can you tell me were baggage claim is, I'm kinda lost?" She asked sheepishly, scratching the back of her head.

"Uh over there under the sign that says baggage claim." The man answered rather snootily pointing to the right of her.

"Ok, thank you." Vivianne said sweetly, then mumbled, "Dick." Under her breath as she walked away in the direction he pointed, looking for the platinum blonde hair of her mother. Having a hard time spotting her mother she got a bright idea and off the top of her lungs yelled, "MARCO!" She listened for a few seconds, and laughed when she heard her mother's voice reply, "POLO!" Vivianne quickly walked in the direction of her mother's voice repeating the process until she found her. "Oh god mama I missed you!" She said dramatically and hugged her mother.

"Oh Vivi knock it off, we were only separated for 10 minutes at the most." Silvia said waving off her daughter's silly behavior.

"It was the longest 10 minutes of my life! I couldn't find the baggage claim, and when I asked for help the man was rude to me, mama… I don't like it here already, remind me why couldn't we stay is Alabama with Awo." She stated crossing her arms while looking at the conveyer belt for their luggage.

"Vivianne, I am not having this conversation with you again, least of all here. I'm just as upset as you are, but you know why we left so drop it." Silvia responded. "Your grandmother is supposed to meet us here, so be a dear and look out for her while I grab our stuff." Silvia moved closer to the conveyer belt seeing their luggage.

Vivianne turned away from the luggage and inspected the crowd. Trying to find a little white hair woman wearing bottle cap glasses in a sea of people turned out to be a lot harder than it sounded, but eventually she spotted her. "Nana! Nana! Over here!" Vivianne yelled, bouncing on the balls of her feet and waving her arms frantically, not noticing the looks her actions were getting her. The old woman looked straight at her and smiled waving at her, moving faster than she had ever seen her Nana move her entire life.

"Oooh Vianne! I swear every time I see you, you get taller and more beautiful." Louise said giving her granddaughter a hug around her waist, Vivianne having grown a whole 2 feet taller since the last time she saw her, standing now at 5'7" to her grandmother's 5'5".

"Your exaggerating Nana, I may have gotten taller, but I look the same as I did last time you saw me." She said hugging her grandmother back. By that time her grandma was done fawning over her, her mother came over with what was left of their stuff, since they had sent most of their things ahead of time.

"Oh my Silvia, come give me a hug. Your hair seems to get more blonde every time, it's a wonder how all of that dye hasn't gone to your head yet." Louise joked with her daughter giving her a hug. "Alright, let's go you two, Vianne there is someone at home who is dying to see you." Vivianne grabbed her bags and followed quickly behind her grandma knowing exactly who she was referring to. There was a slight bounce it her step for the first time since she arrived at the prospect of seeing her baby boy.

Vivianne didn't realize how tired she was until she sat in the backseat of her grandma's van. Not even 5 minutes into the ride she started nodding of… by 10 minutes she was out like a light, the stress of the plane ride and jet lag quickly taking its toll. "Vivi… Viv sweetie you need to get up we're home." Silvia gently shook her daughter earning a tired groan. "Come on sweet pea, you just need to get to your room, then you can go back to sleep okay?"

Vivianne opened her eyes and looked at her mother, her eyes completely glazed over making Silvia doubt her daughter was even awake. Vivianne got out of the car and let Silvia lead her threw the front door, quickly shushing the Great Dane that met them at the door before he barked and led her to her room. "Come on Val," Vivianne called in her half asleep state. Hearing her call the Great Dane happily followed the 2 women to a bedroom in the back of the house.

Once they got to the room Silvia tucked her daughter into bed, and shook her head at the spoiled Great Dane who jumped in the bed and cuddled with his master, where he would most likely stay for the rest of the night until Viv woke the next morning.

**A/N: If you want to see outfits I'm making them on polyvore, and I'll post the link. Character pictures is something I'm working on getting since my inspiration pictures for certain characters can't be clipped to Polyvore, but I'll let you know. Outfits will be posted to my profile. [|XD  
**


	2. Mornings and New Friends

**Disclaimer see first chapter.**

**A/N: Hey, you may notice some dialogue that have misspelled words in it, but most of it is completely intentional, since Vivianne is from Alabama I'm trying to make it so when she talks, as your reading you'll be able to hear her twang in you head... at least that's what I'm trying to accomplish.  
**

RO…RO…RO…Grrr…RO…RO, "Valentine move I need to wake her up." Silvia whispered to the dog, trying to get past him, but he wouldn't let her threw the door. RO…RO. "Val knock it off!" She whispered louder, but he just stood there barking at her making Vivianne groan and throw a pillow at him momentarily silencing him making her look. He ran over and jumped on her making Viv scream and roll out of bed. Once she rolled out he laid in her spot, making her mother laugh at her from the door. "Well now that you're up get ready to go to school." She said from the doorway waiting for her daughter to get to her feet.

Vivianne groaned and purposely banged her head on the floor, then instantly regretting her decision when pain shot threw her forehead. "Remind me again why we flew in the Sunday before I started this weird super-school." She slowly got up off the floor and threw everything that fell off with her back on the bed.

"We did it cuz it was the cheapest flight, now hurry up so you won't be late." Silvia answered before shaking her head at her daughter's antics. She left the room and went to the kitchen to get her breakfast ready.

Vivianne sighed and stretched and went to her drawers to pull out her clothes. For a couple seconds she stared at her dresser trying to figure out what she wanted to wear. She looked back at her baby, "well Val what do think, shorts or pants. We both know I'm wearing a tank top." He tilted his head to the side as if he was deciding and barked at her. "You're right, knowing the weather would help me decide." She walked to the window and drew back the curtain she blinked because of the sun in her eyes then opened them back up. The sun was shining, not a cloud in the sky. She touched the window, it was slightly chilled from the morning air, "Hm, it seems cold right now, but the signs say it will get warmer… I'm thinking shorts, what do you say?" She looked at Val again earning another bark. "Okay, shorts it is."

Vivianne got out her clothes and underwear, and then went into the bathroom to wash her face and brush hair before getting dressed. She observed her reflection in the mirror and fixed the bone choker around her neck that she was too tired to take off the night before, running her fingers slowly over it before she stopped touching it all together. She put on some make-up, fixed the rest of her jewelry, and traded out one of her black bracelets for a silver bangle with a feather on it, and her wolf earrings for silver feather ones. She glanced at the wolf ring on her right middle finger, twisting it with her thumb for times, and went to the kitchen with Valentine trailing behind her.

She sat down at the table in the same place she used to sit when she visited during the summers before her grandfather died, just before her mother place a plate in front of her. "Smells delicious ma," she said looking over her plate, 'two pieces of bacon, two links of sausage, and eggs.' She thought in her head getting a weird feeling, "Momma how many eggs did you use?" Vivianne asked sounding nonchalant.

"Two sweet pea like always, why?" Her mother answered, extremely curious as to why it mattered how many eggs she used.

"Uh, no reason, I'm suddenly not feeling very hungry might be nerves about a new school ya know. I'm gonna finish gettin ready an head out to the bus stop." Vivianne quickly got up and let Valentine into the backyard, then head up to her room before her mother could question her. She flew into her bathroom and washed her hands four times then brushed her teeth. Walking back into her room she headed straight for the closet and pulled out her straw hat and a pair of black boots that stop just under her knee and sat down on the floor to put them on. In the middle of putting on her second boot she took a look around the room and realized something. "Well I feel stupid, I've been getting ready all morning and I just realized Nana unpacked everything for me." Vivianne laughed at herself continued putting on her boot. She stood up, put on her hat, went to her bathroom and grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste and left her room. She stopped right outside her room and went back in going to her closet she grabbed her book bag and left her room again. She stopped again and went back into her room and came back out then went back to the kitchen. "Momma did Nana leave yet?"

"Yes she did sweet pea why?" Silvia asked looking up at her from her place at the table.

"I was hoping I could catch a ride to school her that's all." She answered her and put her book bag over her shoulder.

"Sorry sweet pea, its school policy for all students to ride the bus to school, now have a good day, make new friends, and call Eddie on your way since you fell asleep yesterday. Now late me take a look at you… Oh gosh my baby is starting her first day of Sky High." Silvia practically squealed at her last statement and hugged her daughter.

"Yeah momma so exciting, I'm starting as a junior in the middle of the year." Vivianne said unenthusiastically and hugged her mother back.

"So what the thought that counts." She said and looked her daughter over. "I swear if I didn't know any better I'd say you were biologically related to your Awo. Remember don't forget to call him. Have a nice day sweet pea." Silvia said and hugged her daughter one last time before shooing her out the door.  
"Bye Ma." Vivianne said and walked out the door and to the bus stop. She pulled out her cellphone and quickly dialed number 2 and waited for the other line to pick up, but got the answering machine instead. "Hey Awo, its Chokiiboosi Waso. Sorry for not calling as soon as we landed, I was so jetlagged I fell asleep as soon as I got in the car. I don't even know how I got to my bedroom last night. Anyway, I don't reall know the time difference yet, but call me when you get this okay? I Miss you Awo. Bye," she hung up the phone.

When the bus arrived she smiled and waved at the bus driver who looked like a jolly fellow and sat down in the forth seat to the back on the left. As the bus started moving she watched the scenery. After about 10 minutes she noticed they were on a freeway, that didn't bother her until seatbelts suddenly appeared crossing over her, and a lap bar suddenly appeared out of nowhere. She quickly looked around, and all the other people didn't seemed bothered by it. She looked out the window and noticed the traffic cones, and her heart raced. As they drove off the freeway and started flying through the air she paled and gripped the edge of the seat rather than the lap bar. Staying that way through the flight, she wasn't even fazed by the bumpy landing, not even hearing the bus driver announce that they reached their destination.

By the time they got to the school Vivianne's body was stiff as a board, all the color left her face, and she was clenching the edge of the seat so hard that the wood was starting to crack. When everyone was off the bus she was still sitting there frozen stiff not registering that is was time to get off. "Hey… Hey, are you ok?" A gentle voice called to her snapping her out of her trance. She took a quick glance at the red headed girl before bolting off the bus. As soon as her feet touched the grass she bent over emptying out her already empty stomach onto the grass. After she finished dry heaving she noticed her hair was being held back by the same girl "woke her up" so to speak. "Are you okay now?" The girl asked and Vivianne slowly nodded her head.

She took a couple breaths before responding, "Yeah, I think so. Thank ya for holding my hair." She stood up and started straightening herself out. "Sorry ya had to see that, I REALLY don't like flying." She added stressing the word flying.

"It's alright, I'm glad I could help somehow." The red head responded as she handed Vivianne the hat that fell of her head and her bag that she left on the bus. "I'm Layla, and if you don't mind asking where is your accent from?"

Vivianne placed her hat back on her head, and took her bag from Layla giving her a thankful smile. "I'm from Alabama, name's Vivianne nice to meetcha." Vivianne started walking with Layla toward the school making polite conversation along the way. By the time they made it up the school steps she had calmed down considerably and her skin was back to its normal golden tan. "Hey Layla do you mind pointin me in the direction of the restroom, I really need to brush my teeth after that episode."

"Oh of course follow me." Layla lead her down the first hallway to the girl's room, and proceeded to tell Vivianne about the school and the incident a year ago at homecoming. "So what year are you going to be?" Vivianne looked at Layla and answered her around her toothbrush, but somehow the girl understood her. "That's cool, I have a friend who's a junior, his name is Warren Peace…"

Before Layla had a chance to continue Vivianne spit the foam from the toothpaste into the sink, "wait a minute, does he have dark hair, brown eyes, two red strips in his hair, and pyrokenetic?" Vivianne asked, and rinsed her mouth out as Layla answered.

"That's scarily accurate, but yeah, do you know him?" She asked wearily.

"You could say we have history togetha," Vivianne answered then noticed the look on Layla's face. "Oh no, suga I don't mean that kinda history. We were childhood friends; I've known him since I was two. See I used ta visit my grandparents every summa and he lived next door. I stopped commin after I my grandpa died when I was twelve so we lost contact." Viv explained.

Layla was almost glowing about the information she had recently learned about her somewhat evasive pyro friend. "Oh gosh, I was going to ask you to sit with us at lunch anyway but now you defiantly have to come!" She said practically jumping for joy. "I can't wait to tell him that his long lost friend now goes to our school, this is so exciting."

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, slow down there suga, don't say a word ta him. I wanna surprise him myself. Don't take away my sick joy of seeing the look on his face." Vivianne said quickly, planning a scheme in her head. "So he sits with you at lunch right?"

"Yes he does… what are you planning?" Layla asked wanting to know what her new friend had planned.

"Just make sure that whatever table you sit at that his back is to the door, I'll look for you and the surprise will commence from there. Think you can do that?" She asked feeling a little excited herself.

"Defiantly," Layla answered with a quick determined nod and a smile on her face. They both looked up as the first bell rang, and Layla grabbed Vivianne's arm pulling her out of the bathroom barely giving her time to put away her toothbrush and grab her bag. "Come on her have to get you to the office, and I have to get to class. I have science next and Mr. Medulla hates it when people are late."

Layla showed Vivianne to the office and rushed off mumbling to herself. Vivianne had to hand it to her, the entire time she was scolding herself not once did Layla curse. Shaking her head she walked into the office to speak to the principal about her classes and get Layla out of trouble with Mr. Whats-his-face.

**A/N: Outfit on profile**


	3. Surprises and Dominance

**Disclaimer See First Chapter**

When lunch time rolled around Layla practically ran to the lunch room dragging her boyfriend, Will Stronghold, and her friend Magenta who had the same before lunch class with her to the cafeteria. Layla slowed down a bit, but without stopping looked around the cafeteria to make sure Warren wasn't there yet. Seeing he wasn't there she went to their usual table and sat on the side facing the door with Will sitting next to her, when Magenta went to sit down opposite them Layla quickly stopped her. "No, No, No sit over here."

"Ok Layla the gigs up tell us what's going on, you've been acting funny all day." Magenta said and despite Layla's protests sat down opposite them, Will sat silently not wanting to be caught in the middle.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about, I just want you to sit over here." Layla tried to play it off rather unsuccessfully.

"Layla you're a terrible liar, you know that, I know that. First you're late for first period, and then you rush us to the cafeteria, now this. So tell me what's going on or I'm staying right here." Layla shrugged and fidgeted but Magenta's stare never wavered.

"Oh alright, alright fine, get over here and I'll tell you guys, but you can't say anything to Warren I mean nothing got it, and when the others get here make them sit on this side too it's important." Both of them agreed, and Magenta switched sides of the table and Layla told them the whole story about meeting Vivianne and her connection with Warren. "So are you going to help?" She asked, and they both agreed when Zack and Ethan got there they made them sit on the side facing the doors, with no explanation. When Warren showed up he stopped looked at them knowing something was up but just shook his head and sat down. "I'm not even going to ask." He said and just pulled out a book and started reading waiting for Melissa to show up.

Vivianne showed up at the cafeteria five minutes later having seen it earlier when getting lost looking for her classes, so it was one of the only places she knew how to get for sure. Walking through the doors she looked around for Layla and caught her eye, she casually walked toward they're table holding her finger to her lips signaling Layla not to say anything. Layla gave a slight nod and went back to talking to Will as Vivianne walked up behind Warren and put her hands over his eyes interrupting his reading.

"Guess who Ren Ren." She said in his ear trying to disguise her accent. She watched as he let go of his book and flames started to lick at his skin slowly climbing up his arms. Layla caught Vivianne's eyes and shook her head, as if telling her to stop before she got hurt, but Vivianne just shook her head not looking worried at all. The rest of the group couldn't help but watch in worry, and fascination as the new girl seemed to agitate the pyro without care, but what happen next surprised them. "Why Warren Peace you put those flames out before I tell your new friends all the gory details about our childhood including the one about Buster." Vivianne said jokingly her accent coming back full force.

"Letty?" Warren asked the flames couldn't have gone out faster if water was thrown on them. Vivianne uncovered his eyes and he quickly turned around. "Holy Shit it is you!" He said jumping up with a big smile on his face pulling her into a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here now as of yestaday," she answered hugging him. "Look at you," she said pulling back and looking him over, "where is that lanky twelve yea old, with the funny strips in his- oh wait there they are, they're just hidden in the mop of hair on your head." She said and stood on her toes so she could ruffle his hair.

"Watch it Letty," he said running his fingers threw his hair to fix it, "Watch it Letty, your hair has gotten petty long since the last time I saw you, I'd hate to have to make it shorter again." He threatened playfully and took a couple steps back, looking her over, "I'm not the only one who's changed." He said not realizing how flirtaous that would sound to someone who didn't know their situation or to the girlfriend who had been sitting there for the last few minutes and hadn't been noticed. Finally remembering they had audience. "Uh guys this is Vivianne, Letty this Ethan, Layla, Will, Magenta, and Zack." He said rubbing the back of his head realizing they had witnessed his major personality change.

After his introduction to the group they heard someone clear throat next to Warren. He looked to his other side, but had to look down because said person was sitting. "Oh and this is Melis-" he started by was cut off.

"I'm Melissa, Warren's girlfriend." She said holding out her hand to shake, her tone sweet but holding underlining hostility. Vivianne took the girl's hand and shook it ignoring her jealous tone holding her gaze, sizing the girl up as she did the same to her; the only difference was Vivianne couldn't help it, her animal side responding to the dominance challenge. Once Melissa looked away, Vivianne turned and smiled at everyone at the table and sat down.

"Nice to meet you all, but Layla and I have already met Ren, how do you think I knew you hung out with this particular group?" She asked and gave him a smile as he sat down, ignoring the confused stares over the exchange with Melissa.

"So," Layla started getting rid of the awkward silence that the exchange caused. "I never asked you want your power was earlier." Vivianne gave Layla a grateful look.

"I'm a shifter, with heightened senses, exhilarated speed, enhanced strength, healing, and my Awo taught me a few Koasati fighting tricks," She answered with a smile.

"Cool, Magenta's a shifter too," Zack added enthusiastically putting a arm over her shoulder, "She turns into a guinea pig." He added, sounding proud of his girl. "What do you transform into?"

"A wolf," She answered simply, but before she could continue Ethan cut her off.

"That means you got put in hero track." He stated making everybody nod their head in agreement, except for Vivianne who was confused and Melissa who took an automatic disliking to the other girl.

"What do you mean hero class?" Vivianne asked thoroughly confused.

"When students come to the school they have to show off their powers so the teachers can decide on the usefulness of the power and put you in one of two tracks, hero or sidekick. Your abilities would have made you hero. They didn't explain that to you?" Melissa asked, enjoying making Vivianne feel somewhat stupid for not know something that was obviously common knowledge to everyone but her. Layla noticed Warren tense as if he was getting ready to break up a fight.

"Actually no, that wasn't explained to me, but thanks for the information," Vivianne said standing up, her eyes going from pale green to yellow. She stared down Melissa again, "I was going to apologize for the sizing up thing when we first met, because I don't want to cause waves and put my childhood friend in an awkward situation. But now since you're such a raging bitch I'm not going to. Now here's some information for you be careful who you challenge, without knowing the facts first." Vivianne turned to Warren her eyes still yellow, "Do you still live by Nana?" She asked.

"Yeah why?" He asked confused by the sudden question, and her eyes. 'I don't remember them ever doing that.' He thought to himself.

"Good, I'll catch up with you later." She turned to the group, "Guys it was nice meeting you." She said and quickly left the cafeteria.

"Can you believe her," Melissa huffed. "'Be careful who you challenge.' How dare she threaten me." She said and smacked Warren on the arm, "and you, why didn't you say anything? She's your "friend," how could you let her talk to me like that?" Using air quotes around friend.

Warren turned to look at her, looking less than amused, but spoke in a very calm tone despite how angry he was. "I didn't say anything because she had the right, she is a wolf Melissa. While you were having your silent pissing contest with her, what I assume is her animal side took that as a dominance challenge, and when you looked away you lost that challenge. I'm surprised she didn't tear your head off when you tried to make her stupi-."

"What do you mean she would have torn my head off, I highly doubt the bitch has the balls, plus why are you defending her so much anyway? You say she's a wolf like that's suppose to answer everything," Melissa cut him off.

"She's my friend of course I'm going to defend her! If you would stop fucking cutting me I'll tell you how her being a wolf does explain everything, by looking away first earlier you unknowingly lost a dominance battle that you started and she instinctively responded to, she would have torn you head off because by trying to make her look stupid you started another challenge, which makes her have to restate her dominance. Don't you pay attention in hero class when their talking about animal shifters, they take on the traits of the animals they portray. I'm surprised she was able to hold back." Melissa huffed and left the table. The group just stared at Warren, not used to him saying that much. Layla was about to speak, but he cut her off knowing she was going to put in her two cents about the situation. "Not now hippie."

He picked up his forgotten book and started reading again, though really he was just re reading the same line over and over again. "So, how did you know about all that wolf stuff? And I don't remember learning about animal shifters picking up animal traits." Will commented.

"You're right, but I notice things, like Magenta's pencils, and how the other shifters act. I do pay attention to people Stronghold, besides like Letty said we're childhood friends, so when I found out about her powers when I was younger I looked them up, end of story." Warren said never looking up from his book. With the finality in his tone everyone went back to taking amongst themselves and Warren went back to trying to read.

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for reading. Please comment so I know there is someone out there reading. Chapters maybe a little short to start off with, cuz I'm trying to get into the groove of writing, also updates might get a little inconsistent because I have an idea on where this story is going to lead but I'm not total positive so at some point the rating might change as well, I'm not sure so please bare with me. Comment please so I know if there is anyone reading, also please let me know how I'm doing. If I suck break it to me gently and I'll try to fix it and if you have ideas on the direction of the story PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me because it will help so much. Thanks guys. [|XD - Mr. Hat Smiley is greatful also.**


	4. Mini Bitch Showdown and Force on the Bus

**Disclaimer: See first chapter**

Upon leaving the cafeteria Vivianne headed straight to the bathroom, her original intention was to visit her with her Nana until her next class starts, but she knew she had to calm herself down first. She got a paper towel, wetting it in the sink before applying it to the back of her neck hoping the cool water would do the trick, but all it did was remind her of the ice bitch. She didn't need anyone to tell her, her power, her scent gave it away like most elementals, and all shape shifters. Looking in the mirror she was shocked by the bright yellow eyes looking at her. "I can't believe I let us get so emotional over something so stupid." She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths trying to calm herself as well as the animal that lingered beneath her skin. Her first day of school was almost half way over, and she couldn't wait for it to end so she could go home… that is until she remembered her mode of transportation to get home. "Damn it." She mumbled, she opened her eyes and looked at her reflection again. "It'll have to do." Her eyes weren't quite back to their normal pale green, but they weren't quite yellow either.

Vivianne picked up her bag and left the bathroom only to run into the freezer bitch herself. They're gazed locked like in the cafeteria, only this time Melissa tried to hold her gaze knowing what it meant if she looked away but the yellow green eyes matched with the glare was just so damn unnerving. Before she lost her nerve and looked away she focused ice to the shoulder closest to Viv and walked passed her making sure to bump her hard, though she didn't expect the reaction she got. Vivianne quickly turned and grabbed Melissa by the throat and pinned her to the wall so only her tippy toes were barely scrapping against the ground. "Listen up ice bitch, my tolerance for you is already runnin on low and I haven't even known you fo a day, so I suggest you stop fucking with me got it." She warned with a growl to add to her point. Rather than backing down like Vivianne hoped she would Melissa glared and grabbed the arm holding her up and started making it ice over.

"Put me down flea bag." Melissa said in a voice almost as venomous as Vivianne's. Viv tried to withstand the cold but it started to get to be too much and she had to let go making Melissa drop as she pulled her hand to her trying to warm it back up. The two girls glared at each other, Melissa holding her throat standing back up, and Vivianne cradling her arm. "I refuse to be pushed to the side by a mongrel like you. Warren is mine, so find someone else to slobber over."

"My god, apparently what they say about blondes are true, all face, no brains. Does Warren know he's only allowed to be friends with unavailable girls? I'm not gonna let your insecure ass get between me catchin up with an old friend. So either take a step back or you'll find out who the bigger bitch is." Melissa was about to retort, but Coach Boomer chose that particular moment to walk down that hallway and notice the two girls.

"Is there a problem here?" He asked crossing his arms noticing the tension and glares flowing between the two girls.

"No, just getting acquainted with the new girl coach," Melissa answered turning from Vivianne to give Coach Boomer a smile.

"That's right, Sa just making new friends." Vivianne agreed and gave Coach Boomer a smile as well.

"Well, do it in the cafeteria." Boomer ordered and continued down the hall.

"Kiss ass Mongrel."

"Stuck up Ice Bitch."

* * *

The rest of the school day was rather uneventful, besides PE. Save the citizen was a pretty interesting, but Vivianne wasn't called on, she wished she was so she could rip out blondie's hair and see if it was natural. But other than that… uneventful. Vivianne slowly walked toward the dreaded bus and stopped about 5ft away and just stared at the metal death trap that was suppose to safely and securely get them home. She was so busy concentrating on how to survive the trip she didn't hear the footstep approaching behind her.

Warren was walking to the bus alone, seeing as he hadn't talked to Melissa for the rest of the day. It wasn't by necessarily by choice; he just hadn't seen her since lunch anywhere besides class. Walking to the bus he noticed Vivianne just standing there staring, furrowing his eyebrows he watched her for a few seconds until he realized she probably wasn't going to be moving anytime soon. "So is there a reason you're just staring at the bus like it's going to eat you?" He asked giving her a raised eyebrow with an amused look on his face.

The sound of Warren's voice made Vivianne jump, scaring her out of her trance. "Uh… no reason I'm just trying to figure out if there is a way for me to get home without involving the tin can with rocket boosters." She answered making Warren chuckle. "Shut up, I don't like flying ok, if I was meant to be in the air I'd have wings." She said giving him a shove.

"Well, unless you think you can survive the drop your pretty much screwed Letty. Now let's go before the bus leaves without us." Warren started walking towards the bus, but noticed Vivianne wasn't walking with him, so he stopped and turned around. "Come on Letty." She just shook her head and stayed rooted to her spot. "Come on Letty, come on girl you can do it. If I had a ball to throw in there would you chase it?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"You know you're not as funny as you think you are. You should really try to brooding I think it would be more your thing." She said giving him a glare, and crossing her arms over her chest. "Besides I like my feet right here on the ground thank you very much."

"Letty, you have to get on the bus it's gonna be leaving in a few minutes." She shook her head. "I really don't want to have to drag you on the bus."

"Well too bad cuz that's the only way I'm getting on that damn thing." She said stomping her foot like a child. Warren sighed and trudged back over to her and threw her over his shoulder making her scream. "Warren! Put me down now!" she yelled kicking her feet and slamming her fists into his back.

"Ow, you really weren't kidding about that strength thing were you." He stated walking onto the bus. He walked to the first free seat that he saw and plopped her down onto it before taking a seat.

"I Hate You." She said pouting and grabbing the edge of the seat preparing for the inevitable.

"I missed you too." He said and pat her head remembering it was one of her biggest pet peeves.

**A/N: OOOO Bitch Fight! Thank you for the reviews, you guys are awesome! I know this chapter isn't very long, but I wanted to get this one out, cuz I was bored and felt like writing, plus it's more of a filler and a foreshadow of things to come Muwahahaha. *cough, cough* Anyway, let me know what you think. PM me if you have any ideas for the story. Till next time. [|XD - Mr. Hat Smiley says bye  
**


End file.
